Reckless Pursuit
by DMarEssence
Summary: Why does Ikki always screw things up when it comes to Kazu? Will the Crow's apologies be enough to make the Jet forgive him? And if not, to what lengths will Ikki go to to win his love back? Desperate times, desperate measures. Ikki/Kazu
1. Natural Flaws

Minami Itsuki had just been caught doing the one thing he considered most heinous above all else. Cheating on his boyfriend. But Simca was different; perfect, round breasts, long, blonde hair and an ass that made you...

But Kazu was different too.

Probably the most damn near annoying thing in Ikki's world, but something that was dire to his existence nonetheless.

And he had cheated.

Not that it wasn't normal for Simca to arrive in Ikki's bedroom late at night wearing only her brilliant smile and armed with only her womanly attributes, but still... Kazu wasn't supposed to _want _to be with him _that _night. His parents had just arrived home from America and were hoping to spend some 'quality time' with their children, Kazu and his sister, before they went back to the 'States.

Earlier in the day, Kazu'd dropped _vague _hints via angry texts stating that it was _possible_ that he would make an appearance at the Noyamano household, but c'mon! A guy needs more notice than a few hours... honestly.

"Real nice," Kazu dead-panned as he opened the door to the moonlit fiasco Simca had caused by her insufferable meddling. As usual, Ikki responded with a look of unrelenting and falsely sincere guilt. The Jet sighed before closing the door behind him as he left Ikki's room in a rush.

"Ikki, Kazu stopped by a second ago- HOLY CRIMETY!" Ringo's eye twitched in fright as she came in upon the same fateful seen that had shunned Kazu away only moments before. "Simca! Why you little-" Ringo Noyamano hissed under her breath as the long haired storm rider disentangled herself from Ikki's unresponsive arms and slipped towards the window.

"Time for me to go Crow-kun," Simca winked at Ikki and gave Ringo a sly smile.

Simca reminisced quietly to herself as she took a fleeting glance back at Ikki's bedroom window, wondering what chaos would ensue due to the renowned _Migratory Bird's _flight. She couldn't help messing up the precarious chemistry that co-existed between the two road kings.

"Ikki! Are you completely shameless? You just... with Simca... and Kazu... and- OH!" Ringo stomped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor as Ikki rolled into a sitting position, revealing himself in all his naked glory. The Crazy Apple blushed profusely before averting her eyes and letting out a warning cough. Even though she'd given up her crush on Ikki when he came out with Kazu, Ringo could hardly believe the circumstances under which the Crow had betrayed the blonde boy's trust.

"C'mon Ringo, don't get your panties in a bunch. Kazu's a big boy, he can handle himself," Ikki cleared his throat, hoping that the weakness he felt in his own mind wasn't betrayed in his voice.

_Kazu... Kazu wasn't supposed to show up like that! DAMMIT! _Ikki accosted himself with all kinds of guilt as he attempted to keep his cool façade in front of Ringo, who still looked skeptical.

"Well? Are you going after him?" Ringo snapped rhetorically, crossing her arms and pointing towards the Crow's own ATs that sat idly beside his bed.

"Sure… uh, Ringo, a little privacy?" Ikki shooed Ringo out of his room before fervently pulling up his jeans, zipping his fly and bolting out the window. Ikki soared swiftly over the rooftops, knowing that Kazu already home if he was using ATs.

_**If** he's even going home,_ Ikki cursed under his breath before he stopped in front of the Mikura household, pausing before he knocked.

_Maybe I should leave him to cool off. Just for a little while-_

Before Ikki could finish his pathetic, self-incriminating train of thought, the door pulled open unexpectedly to reveal Kazu. Clad in PJ sweat pants and a loose, yet attractivly hung tee-shirt, the Jet ran a hand indiscriminately through his blonde hair that was no longer covered with its usual white beanie.

"Hmm," Kazu muttered dejectedly, leaning his thin body on the frame of the door and studying Ikki, watching the confusion dart around in the older boy's dark, curious eyes.

"_Hmm_ what?" Ikki gasped out, catching his breath from the trek over the buildings. ATs were effective, but Ikki was no good at dashing... that was Kazu's thing.

"It took you 7 minutes and 43. 2 seconds to haul your ass over here. Either you were taking a leisurely stroll, or I was an after thought." Kazu's eyes glazed over with an accusing glare. Apparently, the Jet was considering the latter, because he turned to close the door. Unfortunately, Ikki was unwilling to let it go.

"Come on dude, It's not like it meant anything-" Ikki had jammed his AT clad foot in the juncture of the door which prevented Kazu from retreating back within the confines of his home. The Jet responded however, with a venomous glare that would have sent all manner of evil beings back into the holes from whence they came. The Crow was almost surprised at his viciousness.

"Geez Kazu! What do I gotta say to make this right?" Ikki complained, still breathing heavily from his dash over.

"Actions speak louder than words, and you and Simca were seeing a whole lot 'a action-"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, Ikki had burst inside and quickly placed both hands on either side of Kazu's surprised face. With one simple motion, Ikki swooped in and captured Kazu's mouth with his own. Warm and dominating, Ikki's lips sucked at the Jet's lower lip, pulling an agitated moan from the smaller, disoriented boy. For a moment, Kazu had lost himself in the moment of the kiss, allowing Ikki's tongue to swirl tantalizing patterns on the inside of his mouth. By this time, Ikki had pushed Kazu back against the foyer wall and kicked the door closed.

Tangling one hand in the blonde's hair to keep him from losing face, Ikki allowed his free hand to slip under Kazu's loose fitting shirt. The Jet's breath hitched against Ikki's hungry lips as the Crow's free hand began stroking the bare skin that lie beneath Kazu's pajamas. Ikki's skilled fingers leisurely molested the Jet's stomach before he felt Kazu's hands on his shoulders, shoving him back.

Wiping the remnants of Ikki's saliva away from his lips, Kazu glared his infamous glare once more at Ikki.

"What the hell do you want from me? I thought you said actions speak louder than words!" Ikki whined, licking his Kazu flavored lips seductively.

"I want you to be sorry for what ya did!" Kazu whispered intensely, hoping that their growing conversation hadn't alerted his sister to Ikki's loud, intruding presence.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Happy?"

Kazu crossed one arm over his chest and ran the opposite hand agitatedly through his short blonde hair.

"It's not just about _saying _you're sorry. If you're not honestly sorry, then..." Kazu paused, trying to gauge his own resolve on his next move. His gaze locked briefly with Ikki's before the Crow scratched his head impatiently.

"-then what?"

"Get out."

Ikki blinked disbelievingly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ikki responded with mock laughter.

"I heard some pussy ordering me out but-"

"Then get out." Kazu was breathing unevenly as he stood defiantly in front of the Crow, his determination to stare down Ikki getting stronger with every second the dark haired boy didn't respond.

"If that's what you wish, your majesty. Have fun with that hard-on," Ikki bowed sarcastically before opening the door and slamming it once again. Kazu let out a sigh of relief before leaning up against the wall and acknowledging the undeniable swell in his pants.

"Fuck."


	2. Collateral Damage

I am majorly into the idea of Emiri and Yayoi being totally spazzy. I actually like Emiri as a character in the manga, but when I write, its more amusing to make her a retard. Hope this doesn:t bother anyone...

* * *

"Fuck, where's that skinny shit at now?" Agito barked at his fellow members on team Kogarasumaru. The Fang King eyed Ikki with a distinct sharpness that pierced through his dark, narrow eyes.

"Yeah Ikki! We haven't seen Kazu-sama all week!" Emiri sighed as she and Yayoi pretended to take interest in the affairs of their friends who actually took part in AT.

"It's only Tuesday!" Ikki slapped his forehead exasperated as Kazu's fangirls continued to pester him.

"Why don't you call him you fuck?" Agito suggested harshly, flicking pieces of mud off the Fang Regalia on his ATs.

_Geesh, I'm gonna kill that little bastard for his dirty mouth,_ Ikki swore under his breath as he reluctantly flipped out his cell phone. All eyes were on him as he dialed in their missing teammate's number.

It was ringing… that was a good sign, right?

_"Hello?"_

Ikki heard Kazu's voice on the other line and hesitated. _No…_Ikki contemplated as he recalled the events of the other night. _I've got a reputation to uphold, not to mention I'm the team leader! Don't take any crap from this guy, Ikki!_

Brimming with self-inspired confidence, Ikki spoke into the receiver.

"Kazu, get your ass down here for practice." Silence ensued before the Jet responded.

_"Go to hell,"_ was the blonde's simple reply. Looking back at his other teammates, Ikki paused before considering what to say to them.

_I could tell them I've basically had a falling out with Kazu, or I could devise a clever scheme to elude them from the truth. Oh the dilemma!_

Inner Ikki was in turmoil.

"That was Kazu. He said he's sick." Ikki watched the various reactions to this news from his fellows on Kogarasumaru. Agito looked flat-lined before muttering something about Kazu being a 'fucking bastard,' Emiri was in a fit over how her beloved was fairing alone at home, Buccha was sitting unconcerned on a cement ledge and munching on a sandwich, and Onigiri simply sighed.

"You're his boyfriend! You should check up on him!" A distant voice penetrated the melancholy as Ringo appeared before the group with an intense declaration. She stared at Ikki, wondering if he'd caught the drift.

"I'm scared for poor Kazu-sama! Ikki-kun! You have to check on him! How romantic would that be if you swooped in and comforted him in this desperate time?" Emiri proposed, her starry eyes enraptured with the prospect of kinky Ikkazu get-well sex. Ikki looked slightly startled and sent Ringo a pleading stare.

"You involved him in this mess!" She reminded the Crow loudly. Too loudly.

"WHAT? You are involved with Kazu-sama's sickness? Is it an STD? May the Lord have mercy on your damned soul Minami Itsuki, for now I shall never realize my dream of a Kogarasumaru orgy! Not while the two of you have genital diseases," Emiri and Yayoi sighed miserably, but continued to whisper.

Ikki was so shocked he didn't even bother to respond.

"But wait! Akito sleeps in the same bed with Ikki! A threesome of herpes! It's an epidemic!" Yayoi replied, looking concernedly and sympathetically at Akito, who right now was a fuming Agito. "Ikki's so stupid he probably didn't realize he was spreading it to his unsuspecting teammates!"

Agito choked on his own spit at the prospect of being naked in bed near any of his teammates; participating in any activities that would involve the exchange of bodily fluids.

"What the hell are you talking about, you fucking bitches?" Agito was in an unpleasant mood now, however, it didn't go unnoticed that his face was flushed red. In truth, his other half, Akito, longed for a relationship with the Crow. Like Ringo, Akito had accepted that Ikki was involved with Kazu… for the moment anyway.

"Poor Agito! Secretly longing for the trust and love of a secure relationship with the flirtatious and boundless Itsuki! Will true love ever be realized?" the two girls fantasized briefly before nearly having their throats ripped out by a dangerously piqued Agito. Buccha had foreseen the event however, and restrained the Fang King to the best of his great abilities.

Before the conversation got too much further out of hand, Ringo chastised the two obsessed fangirls briefly until their enthusiasm died down. Ikki sent a silent thank you to Ringo before approaching her.

"Thanks. I owe you one," the Crow exalted before casting a quick glance in both directions. "So Ringo, what do you think I should do about Kazu?"

Ringo scoffed at the Crow's inarticulate word choice.

"About Kazu? You make him sound like a disease-" the Apple suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, hoping that no one had heard her turn of phrase. No one did, and she continued.

"I don't know, Ikki. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Ch, don't you think that's the first thing I did?" Ikki asked skeptically, crossing his arms and pouting at his dilemma. The future Sky King should _not _have to deal with trivial matters like this.

"Actually, I'm guessing you probably jumped into his pants, and then tried talking when that didn't work."

_Damn. She's a freakin' mind reader. _

The Crow's silence asserted Ringo's assumption.

"Well, considering practice just broke down, you have the rest of the day to pursue him, so don't mess up, okay?" Ikki snuffed at Ringo's last statement before he responded.

"I'm a genius Ringo, I don't mess up!"

"Pride cometh before the fall," Ringo muttered warningly as she skated away.

Ikki refused to face Kazu.

_I DO feel bad… but how can I even talk to him especially after the other night? I… I didn't even think about what I was saying… or doing. How can I tell him that Simca was a mistake, and he's been the only good thing-_

Ikki slapped himself for floundering in his own nostalgic self-pity. _Just face it like a man,_ Ikki asserted, clenching his fists as he let his arms hang loosely over the balcony where he stood, overlooking the city. The Crow shuffled his ATs restlessly before letting out a long sigh. He'd have to find Kazu sooner or later.

He preferred later.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Kazu had, for the first time that week, shown up for a Kogarasumaru practice. Emiri was ecstatic.

"Kazu-sama! We were so worried about you! Are you recovering well?" She enthused as Yayoi tried to restrain her friend from molesting the Jet. Kazu blinked confusedly.

"Recovering? From what?"

"Oh, Ikki-kun said you've been sick! He was soooo concerned for your well being that he called you six times on his phone and made three house visits since yesterday! Isn't that right Ikki?" At hearing his bluff called, Ikki felt a blush of embarrassment creep into his cheeks. He'd lied… again. Kazu only snickered.

"Is that what he told you?" the Jet quizzed, glancing back and forth between the confused Emiri and a flustered Ikki. "It would be like him to tell you something like that. He's all about ducking out of responsibilities-"

"Hey! At least I've been at practices! I've been pulling everyone together while you've been at home moping and kissing your own ass-" Kazu blinked his blue eyes in disbelief at the accusations.

"Better me kissing my own than you kissing Simca's," the Jet retorted, his eyes glazed over with a menacing sheen. Ikki was aghast that he'd said that aloud. By now, the whole team was discretely listening in on the shouting match, having dispersed when the first metaphorical fists were thrown.

Now real fists were being thrown.

"Can't they ever grow up?" Ringo looked despairingly down upon the Kogarasumaru brawl that was occurring on the track. Their two best Storm Riders were going head to head; not with ATs, as one would expect, but physical violence.

"Why don't you man up, Kazu?" Ikki shouted as he landed a solid blow to the Jet's stomach.

"Why don't you go cry to Simca you pussy?" Kazu retorted, splitting Ikki's lip with a blow to his face.

"Why don't you both shut the fuck up?" Agito offered distastefully before he decided to interfere with a skull crushing kick to Ikki's head.

A normal person would've been paralyzed for eternity by the maneuver, but Ikki's extra thick skull did the trick, and the Crow was back up in a heart beat, glaring at his opposition. He dusted himself off before eyeing the faces of his teammates with a somewhat hurt expression.

"Fine, gang up on me, whatever," Ikki shrugged nonchalantly before he picked up his school sneakers and retreated. _The_ Minami Itsuki retreated. Kazu stared blankly at the Crow's back as he walked past the chain link fence and down the street. He left the team in shocked silence.

* * *

Review por favor!

DMar


	3. Illusion

I:ve been editing these stories in Japan and I swear I saw this little kid who looks JUST like Akito! He:s soooo cute and really nice. He:s soooo short and cute and small and has the cutest voice! Sorry... evertime I looked at him, I got caught up the prospect of him running around in ATs with an eye patch. I asked if I could give him a hug and I think he almost punched me in the face. Bad Agito...　bad.

* * *

"W-what just happened?" Onigiri had finally balled up the courage to make his way toward the scene of the incident, where Agito stood unabashedly with his arms crossed, glaring at the group.

"What is this? The fucking peanut gallery? Scram!" he snapped, once more bearing the breaking up of practice on his own petite, bi-polar shoulders.

_Did that just… did that just happen? I punched my best friend… my __**boyfriend**_ _in the face! _

Kazu could hardly believe himself. He should've felt satisfied, but at the same time, he considered how wounded, physically and mentally, the Crow would have to have been to back down from a confrontation. Guilt rose in the form of a lump in Kazu's throat as he shuffled his ATs in the dirt.

"I'll go find him," the Jet comforted the team, who had begun to scatter due to the eye-patch wearing Fang King's abrupt closing to today's momentous meeting.

"I hope Ikki-kun is okay!" A newly transformed Akito had appeared beside the blonde, crossing his arms across his chest self-consciously.

"Yeah," Kazu agreed absent-mindedly, to which Akito only smiled.

"You don't have to pretend you're mad at him anymore. We all make mistakes Kazu-kun. Besides, you're guys! One good slug like earlier and you're both good as new!"

The Jet remained silent as the two skated out of the school fence together in the direction Ikki had gone.

"You need to go after him. Otherwise he won't know that you forgive him," Akito reminded the blonde when they arrived at the division in the road. Akito turned left to return to the Noyamano household where he'd been living with Ikki, Ringo and her family, and Kazu turned right to head back into the heart of the city, hoping to find the future Sky King in the concrete jungle.

* * *

Hours later, the Jet found himself on a familiar rooftop, one that gave a startlingly spectacular view of the city from above. He was alerted to a familiar presence however, at the sound of shattering glass. Someone was on the roof with him. Kazu rounded the corner and stood with his arms crossed with a puzzling expression on his face.

Ikki was not in the state the Jet had expected to find him in. The Crow was slumped against the cement wall with a six pack of beer tucked in the crook of his arm. Four of the bottles had already been dispatched; shattered to scattered glass after Ikki had thrown them against the opposite wall.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" Ikki slurred, waving a wobbly hand in Kazu's direction.

"Geez man, what's gotten into you?" Kazu sighed, pulling his slipping beanie out of his eyes and giving the Crow a serious stare. "Get up Ikki, this is some lame shit you're pulling-"

"Yeah, well you'd know about pulling lame shit oh powerful Flame King. You probably fucking begged Spitfire to give the regalia to you," Ikki slandered, running a hand through his jet black hair and picking up another empty bottle. This time, he hurled it defiantly close to the Jet's head. Kazu was not amused.

"You're freakin' drunk Ikki! Get over yourself and go home." Kazu made a move forward to help Ikki off his butt, but instead, the Crow simply pushed him away and pulled a fresh bottle out of the cardboard container. The blonde looked sympathetically down upon the uninhibited Sky King, watching as Ikki popped the cap and took a swig from the dark bottle.

"Let's go Ikki," Kazu suggested with a more assertive tone in his voice. Ikki shrugged the suggestion off.

"Fuck you," the Crow spat. That was pretty much the last straw for Mikura Kazuma.

"Yeah, well that's kinda the problem Ikki! You _did _fuck me, and now I can't get you outta my head! And even though I was fucking pissed earlier, I couldn't stay that way. You retard Ikki, I can't leave you alone like this," the Jet choked out, gripping the front of Ikki's school uniform and hoisting him to his feet. Ikki, however, was fed up with this whole 'I'm here for you' routine and shoved Kazu back, loosing the Jet's grip on him.

After recovering from the initial shock, Kazu threw up his hands in defeat.

"You know what Ikki, come talk to me once you've matured a few years."

Before making a somewhat melodramatic exit, Kazu noticed Ikki's ATs left abandoned beside the garbage can the Crow was vindictively avoiding. The Jet sighed before tucking the precious skates under his arm and waving as he hopped off the side of the building and wall skated to the mouth of the alley.

_That idiot doesn't need to skate while he's so hammered-_ Kazu began to think before he noticed a familiar bicycle leaning against some trash cans that were lined up in the side street like so many tin soldiers. _Now I don't feel so bad. At least he can take his bike home. _

This realization puzzled the blonde however. Why would he need his bike and ATs?

_Could be the alcohol talking,_ Kazu deduced, grabbing the handlebars and wheeling the agonizingly slow vehicle into the alley.

"Hey, Ikki! I'm leaving your bike here so-"

Kazu was unaware that the shadow passing over his head at that moment would be the cause of imminent danger for his friend. The Jet did what he did best. He ran. He hadn't even seen Ikki jump from the balcony, but his senses, now heightened from the adrenaline as the count down clock ticked down to Ikki's fatal ascent to the ground below.

Casting the bike aside, Kazu leapt over the trash cluttering the alley with incomparable speed and agility, until the shadow was at last cast directly over him.

Now normally, the Jet wasn't quite as capable at jumping as the other members of his team, and he was nothing especially compared to the gravity-defying mastery of wind that Ikki held, however, this night, he had wings. Repelling off the wall, Kazu captured the free-falling Ikki and held him safely in his arms, content to be holding the Crow once again.

That is… until he hit the ground.

With a good 130 pounds of extra weight (weight that Kazu was not expecting) the Jet's right ankle gave out unexpectedly on the landing, tearing a startled cry from the throat of the blonde.

Without setting down his precious, unconscious cargo, Kazu glanced between his thighs, and from his crouching position decided that his ankle was optimistically, sprained. Inverted completely to one side, Kazu sighed when he realized his AT were still in tact. Now at least he had a way home-

"Dammit," the Jet swore harshly as he tested his weight on the injured foot. Even without the excess poundage of the Crow, Kazu would hardly be able to ride anywhere at normal speed on his ATs… at least not tonight.

_When he wakes up… first I'm gonna fuck his face up for jumping off that fucking roof! What the hell was he even thinking?_

Once more Kazu was in a dilemma. Then he remembered something.

Ikki's bicycle lay bent at an awkward angle in a heap of trash until Kazu hauled it out, barely staying on his feet as he leaned all his weight on his left AT. The Jet wasn't going to deny it. The shooting pain in his ankle was killing him, and no matter which mode of transportation he chose, it was going to take forever to get Ikki home, then himself.

_And after I fuck his face up…_ Kazu let out a huff of hot air through his pursed lips, blowing his blonde bangs out of his face, which was flushed with the effort of supporting his friend's dead weight. Glancing down at the unmoving body he was carrying, the Jet couldn't help but smile at the situation. _God he's adorable._ _When we get back, I'm gonna rip off his clothes and make him beg for mercy!_

The Jet maniacally rubbed his hands together before setting Ikki down and repositioning him so that he could shoulder the Crow's weight piggy-back style.

_This was probably all part of some stupid plan he concocted…_ the Jet rolled his eyes as he began to skate down the dark and empty road at a dull, agonizing pace while still bearing the pain of his injured leg. The gentle rolls back and forth, from left to right sent Ikki's head (so much like a puppet's limb with no string) swaying with the motion of Kazu's weight shifts. The Jet found the side to side motion strangely soothing.

Kazu arrived at the dark entry to the Noyamano household, out of breath and sweating rivets. Ikki was still comfortable in his place of power on the Jet's shoulders; however, it wasn't long before Kazu collapsed exhausted in Ikki's room before even making it with his cargo to the bed.

Ripping off his ATs in an almost violent manner and discarding Ikki's in a corner, Kazu dragged his haggard body to the bed and gently massaged some of the pain out of his abused ankle that he'd depended on the whole, long way home. During this time of silence when Ikki was lolling contently in his own bed, Kazu reflected on that moment more than an hour ago.

_Ikki fell fast into the safety of Kazu's arms before the Jet had even had time to think about __**why **__the future Sky King was falling. Is he allowed to fall? Isn't he; with his amazing wings that defy the very sky itself, not allowed to disgrace himself with the very idea of falling? Hurdling unabashedly towards the ground that comes at you like a freight train out of hell, bent on destroying everything you've worked so hard for? _

Kazu could only sit puzzled as to why his friend would go to such lengths: fall from such heights.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" Kazu asked, taking a seat beside the slumbering Crow on the bed. Pulling off his grimy sweatshirt and beanie, the Jet proceeded to talk to the unresponsive body before him.

"Jesus man, you had me so worried… only for a second… damn it was a long second. Longest in my life, I think," the Jet mused, relief flooding his voice as he stroked Ikki's thick, midnight hair out of his face.

"Look dude," Kazu began once more, allowing his fingers which were shaking from the loss of excess adrenaline to trace the contours of the Crow's peaceful face. Down his angular jaw and up to his lips which were parted slightly as he drew in a restful breath. "It's hard to believe we haven't talked all week. I missed you man, seriously, and I'm sorry for punching you, though you kind of deserved it." Once more, Kazu paused for a reaction he knew wasn't going to come from the dark haired boy next to him.

Admitting to complete and utter defeat at the hands of his own exhausted muscles, Kazu succumbed to the tantalizing pull of sleep that was worming it's way under his eye lids, limiting his speech capabilities a he slid down and lay next to Ikki.

"S-sorry Ikki," the Jet yawned loudly before resting his head on the pillow next to the Crow. "... if you wake up and find this weird or anything, because I just can't g-get… up…anymore."

With that, Kazu's fluttering eye lids closed as he curled up beside Ikki on the small bed.

… Good thing Agito was gone for the night.


	4. After Math

* * *

The next morning, the Crow awakened to find himself in a very questionable position amidst the tangled sheets in his bed; his body wrapped snuggly around his shirtless campadre Kazu. The Jet looked adorably content snoring softly away beside him, however, Ikki knew something must have happened last night to land them in this predicament.

_I… can't remember anything! I went up to the roof top, put a couple beers away- _

Ikki groaned and rolled over to face the wall as a fierce pain ripped through his skull.

Hangovers are such bitches.

Before the Crow rolled out of bed, he noticed the sleeping form next to him stirring restlessly. Ikki reached out hesitantly and placed his hand on Kazu's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Kazu… hey, wake up," the dark haired boy urged, sitting up and stretching his bare arms over his head. The Jet blinked one eye open until it adjusted to the light and then looked at Ikki with a surprisingly soft expression.

"You okay?" Kazu asked, letting out a yawn before sitting up and facing Ikki. The Crow took in Kazu's concern for a moment before sighing.

_Is he talking about last night? Why wouldn't I be okay? _

As Ikki's train of thought trailed off, he looked at the Jet quizzically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The Jet's blue eyes shimmered with relief.

_At least he's not suicidal then._

"Hey man, we better clear out of here before Mikan-nee starts asking questions-" Ikki began as he swung his legs off the bed and accidentally landing a firm kick to Kazu's injured right leg. The Jet let out an unrestrained cry and attempted to shift himself out of Ikki's path. Kazu's pain however, alerted Ikki that something was up, and he grabbed the blonde's knee so that he could get a better look at the injury.

"Geez Kazu, what happened?" the Crow quizzed as he ripped the sheet off to reveal the Jet's bare leg. Ikki's eyes scanned down until he saw the problem; the Jet's ankle was swollen and red as though the injury had been left unattended.

Without another word, Ikki was on his feet, out the door and back again in a matter of seconds, holding an ice pack in his capable hands.

The Jet hissed as the cold package hit his skin, but allowed the coolness to seep into his enflamed muscle.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ikki reflected, allowing his unoccupied hand to trace comfortingly up and down Kazu's calf.

"Nah, but we gotta go get your bike today. I left it in the alley." Ikki only nodded absent-mindedly. His head was still being pulled in six different directions and his thoughts were jumbled. From the little bits of information he'd acquired since he'd woken up, he was trying to piece together the events of last night.

_I went to the store after I left, riding my bike 'cause my feet were killing me after practice. Bought a six pack… or two, rode to the roof top, downed a couple… somewhere in there, Kazu came in and brought me back here… God my head hurts. _

The next day at school, it was apparent that the two boys had made up. Team Kogarasumaru was rejoicing that they no longer had to postpone their next parts war battle because of the Jet and Crow's quarreling. Instead they had to postpone it because Kazu's ankle was fractured.

"So, are you going to tell him it was his fucking fault?" Agito asked Kazu offhandedly after the team had taken a short recess from practice. Kazu's body stiffened at the very thought of last night's incident.

"What would you know about it?" Kazu rolled his eyes at the Fang King's accusation. He didn't know _everything_. Did he?

"Don't be stupid. Akito has me keep tabs on the fucking Crow. Not to mention I could smell the alcohol from a mile away. And then that idiot was falling, falling, falling-"

Kazu wound around Agito's tormenting talk of revealing the embarrassing turn of events that led to his injured leg. Ikki would hate himself, and the team didn't need anymore distractions.

After practice had broken up and all that remained was the Jet and Crow, the two boys found themselves back on the rooftop. Ikki sighed as he looked upon all the broken glass.

"I didn't… throw these at you, did I?" the dark haired boy asked sheepishly. Kazu shrugged.

"Only one." The Crow frowned. He must've been hammered, otherwise he never would've done such a thing.

"Hey, let's get your bike outta here and go home-"

"What's the hurry?" Ikki asked nonchalantly. In all honesty, he wanted to spend time with Kazu, and hopefully, he would unearth the truth about his ankle.

Ikki fell down into a sitting position in the same spot he'd been drinking in last night. Kazu sighed half-heartedly and sat next to his boyfriend, looking out as the sun shrank toward the horizon.

Taking advantage of this opportune moment, Ikki pulled Kazu towards him until the Jet was seated somewhat comfortably in front of the Crow. Admitting defeat, Kazu leaned his head back against Ikki's shoulder, giving the dark haired boy open access to the blonde's neck, which he readily took advantage of.

Ikki rested his forehead against the back of Kazu's head and placed several gentle kisses in the crook of the Jet's neck. Kazu felt a blush heating up his face, but allowed Ikki to continue anyway. Ikki's mouth worked up the side of his prey's neck until at last his mouth hovered over Kazu's exposed ear. Ikki's hot lips teased the Jet's earlobe, enticing small shivers down the smaller boy's spine. Finally Ikki allowed his mouth to hover over the shell of Kazu's ear, wafting hot breath down the back of his neck.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Ikki coaxed huskily. What Kazu expected to be words of endearment or arousal turned out to be the last thing he wanted to hear from Ikki.

"Who cares?" Kazu huffed, attempting to unseat himself from his position in Ikki's lap. He didn't want to be taken advantage of while in such a compromising state, so he made his way over to the railing and gazed out over the city scene uninterested.

"Come on Kazu! I feel like an idiot for what happened-"

"You should! 'Cause if I ever catch you drinking again, so help me I'll tear your freakin'-"

In a single motion that could have rivaled the best salsa dancers in the world, Ikki had gotten to his feet, ripped Kazu around, clutched him to his chest and enveloped his mouth in a passionate kiss that almost got the Jet swooning. Ikki was not taking no for an answer, and he would torture Kazu until he got the response he desired. Still keeping his tight hold on Kazu's waist, Ikki slipped his tongue past Kazu's undenying defenses and swam in the Jet's taste, the single most flavor that turned him on to the point of pain. Before he could stop it, Ikki had released a beckoning moan into Kazu's mouth, catching the blonde off guard.

"What the hell was that?" Kazu laughed, breaking the kiss and looking up at Ikki's flushed face and those swollen lips that glistened with the means of Kazu's desire.

"Nothing… hey, are you still mad at me about that Simca thing?"

Major mood breaker.

"Don't even get me started," Kazu warned, wrapping his arms loosely around the taller boys back and resting his beanie clad forehead on Ikki's warm, heaving chest. Kazu rested there for a while, catching his breath and just breathing; breathing in Ikki's scent, that, when not tainted by the tepid stink of alcohol, actually made him lightheaded.

"Oh good." _Finally. At least he's not picking at me about last night-_

"Please Kazu! I gotta know!" Ikki ushered, sounding slightly desperate now.

But how was he, the earthbound rider of the Flame Road, to tell the Sky King that'd he fallen? That his wings had failed him in mid-flight, and that any dignity he had was smashed just like Kazu's ankle.

"You fell." _And that's all she wrote. _

"Fell? What do you mean?" _Apparently not. _

"You were, um, you know, drinking and I said I was gonna beat it, and you I don't know, followed me off the roof, 'cept you didn't have your ATs on, and-"

"You caught me?" The look in Ikki's guilty brown eyes was that of realization as he envisioned the fateful scene.

"Not very well, considering my ankle got busted-" Kazu remarked triumphantly, seeing as he was defying his doctors orders and skating anyway… with the brace of course.

"Man, I gotta lose a few pounds if I do stuff like crush other people!" Ikki attempted to make light of the situation, although Kazu could tell he was torn up inside.

"Ikki." The seriousness in the Jet's voice caught Ikki's attention as the two pulled apart on the rooftop and locked gazes. "Let's just call it even. I'm sorry for actin' like a retard about the Simca thing, I know you feel bad about it-"

"What're you apologizing for you shit head? I cheated on you, then I broke your ankle! What do you have to be sorry about?" Ikki, feeling as though his friend, like usual, had lifted some great weight off his shoulders, sighed and allowed relief to wash over him as Kazu pulled him close.

"Hey, Kazu?"

"Hey what?"

"Let's just keep this our little secret, okay? Don't tell Ringo I was hammered or anything, got it?"

"My lips are sealed, but there is one little thing-"

"What's that?"

"Agito saw the whole thing, so you'll have to take it up with him."

Ikki twitched. Somehow he was going to have to keep that profanity spouting twerp quiet.

* * *

"Sleepover!" Akito declared as he hopped up and down on Ikki's bed. Kazu swiveled the chair in the corner, groaning inwardly at the bi-polar Fang King's unbridled enthusiasm.

"Are we all going to sleep in the same bed?" Kazu croaked, looking at the meager sleeping arrangements.

"Hey," Ikki hissed at the Jet, pulling him closer so that Akito wouldn't hear. "Rika-nee barely allows this as it is. Besides, this was the only thing that'll keep Agito quiet."

"You know that guy's a backstabbing liar, right?" Kazu stood back from his boyfriend and gave Ikki a knowing stare.

"Yeah… but it's too late now." Kazu sighed and pulled his beanie off carelessly, throwing it aside before he slipped under the covers. It wasn't until he felt Akito's bare flesh rub against his own that he shuddered.

Not that he could be hypocritical of the boy's infatuation. Ikki was sexy, so it was only fair that other people thought of him that way, but he felt detached with Akito's body separating him from the Crow.

_As long as I don't have to share him again,_ Kazu sighed, scooching as far away from the deranged shark as possible… until he fell out of the bed.

Ikki laughed as he heard the clunk of Kazuma's body on the hard wood floor.

_There's no way Akito'll let him back in the bed… Oh. My. God. _

_"-May the Lord have mercy on your damned soul Minami Itsuki, for now I shall never realize my dream of a Kogarasumaru orgy!"_

Ikki nearly hung himself upon this realization. Everything those girls predicted came to pass! The make up sex, the threesome…

"Dear God, please don't let me have herpes!"

…and that was the last thing that passed through Ikki's mind before he fell asleep.

* * *

Please read and review and message me or something because I have nearly message me or something because I have nearly 1000 hits and only five reviews! Isn't that sad? don't worry though, because I promise to have more stuff out very soon!

DMar


End file.
